RWBY: Heavy lifting
by fireprooflawyer
Summary: A RWBY one-shot, In which Weiss is having some trouble, and Ruby steps in to help. Awkwardness is inevitable, (because it's me who's writing) Slight white rose


**RWBY: Some heavy lifting**

**Authors note: Because I love RWBY so much I've decided to do a one-shot for it, and it won't be the first.**

**It will contain slight white rose, because I just love those two**

**For those of you not familiar with RWBY's couple names:**

**White rose= Weiss and ruby**

**(If you don't know what RWBY is, check the Rooster Teeth website, trust me, you will love it, also it's probably best if you've seen RWBY to understand this fanfics, but it's not vital)**

**That's about it from me**

**Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum does (lucky bugger)**

Heavy lifting

_In which Weiss is unable to lift something, so she reluctantly accepts Ruby's help, and they get into an….. awkward situation (they aren't a couple in this one)_

It was an average day at beacon, some students were in classes, some were working out in the field, and some were sparring in the forest.

One student in particular, was getting very, very, angry.

Weiss Schnee, heir to the Schnee dust company and huntress in training, was having some problems with the task she had been set.

She had been asked by professor Port to carry an order of new books to the library. The books had been delivered, but had been left in professor Port's classroom by mistake. The professor had asked her for three reasons: the first, because he had a lot of papers to mark so he didn't have time to do it himself, the second, because Beacon's care takers were all busy with refitting the lights in various places around the school, and thirdly, she was the only student left in the room at the end of the lesson, because everyone else had rushed off to lunch.

While she viewed the task as slightly beneath her, basically grunt work, she had agreed to help. She wanted to be the best, and it helped to be in your teacher's good books.

After Professor Port had left to go do his marking, the heiress had attempted to lift the box, but it was heavier than she expected.

Much, much heavier.

"How can a box of books be this heavy." Growled Weiss to herself, she tried again to lift the box, but only managed to lift it a couple of inches off the floor before she dropped it.

The box landed on her foot, causing her to cry out and stumble backwards. She hopped around the room, holding her injured foot all the while grumbling about the unfairness of the situation, and the incompetence of delivery men.

Once the pain in her foot had faded, she once again approached the box. There was only one box for her to carry, and it wasn't too far from the classroom to the library, but none of that mattered if she couldn't lift the damn thing.

It wasn't as if she was weak, hours and hours of training with Myrtenaster, (both to fight Grimm and impress her father, she had only managed the first one so far) had left her with a physical strength that rivalled even Yang's (or so she thought). Normally she would be able to lift a box of books, no problem, but for some reason in this case, she couldn't.

"Why do you have to be so damn heavy?" she yelled at the box, her anger spiking. She kicked it, but it was like kicking a fridge, and she was once aging reduced to hopping around the room, cursing and yelling at the box of books.

The box remained unfazed by all this, because it was just a box of books, and inanimate objects didn't have emotions.

"Weiss?"

Weiss jumped in surprise, nearly falling flat on her face, she spun and faced the classroom door, smoothing out her uniform, trying to retain at least some dignity.

"Weiss are you ok?" asked Ruby Rose, leaning against the open door, wearing an amused smirk.

Weiss tried to put on an air of annoyance while trying to hide her red face. Judging by the girls smirk, she had seen Weiss hopping around.

"I'm just fine," said the heiress "I'm just taking a box of books to the library for professor port."

Ruby's smirk grew even wider "It doesn't look that way to me, it looks like you're struggling."

"I am not."

"Then go on, pick it up."

Weiss glared at her team leader, who continued to lean against the door frame, watching her.

_Why does she have to be so infuriating, of all the times for her to show up, it had to be now_, thought Weiss. The heiress felt a familiar feeling of annoyance within her, she usually felt this way around Ruby, and since the younger girl insisted on following Weiss wherever she went, she was pretty much annoyed all of the time. While Weiss wasn't as hostile towards Ruby as she was when they first met, she still found her incredibly irritating.

"Why aren't you at lunch?" she asked despite already having guessed her answer.

"I came looking for you." Replied Ruby "You didn't come out with every one else."

"Of course you did." Muttered Weiss, she glanced at the box, then at Ruby. Sighing in defeat, she stared down at the floor, and mumbled "I can't lift it."

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I said I can't lift it." Said Weiss, louder this time.

Ruby's grinned again, it looked to Weiss like the top of her head might fall off.

"Would you like some help?"

Weiss took a deep breath; her fists were clenched at her side as she tried to hold in her frustration.

_Weiss Schnee, needing the help of a 15 year old girl, it was ridiculous._

"Yes"

"Yes what?"

"Yes, please." Growled Weiss, barely managing to keep the venom out of her voice.

Ruby nodded, and walked over to the box. "See, was that so hard?" she chirped.

"Just shut up and help me carry it."

Now that there were two of them, the box was much easier to lift, and they began to make their way over to the library, carrying the box between them.

Weiss eyes wandered, looking anywhere but her partners grinning face. She happened to glance down and notice that Ruby's skirt was caught on the edge of the box, and was revealing…. Well let's just say it was enough to cause Weiss to get distracted enough to trip and fall, dragging Ruby down with her.

The box crashed to the floor, it burst open and books were sent flying. Weiss, her face reddening, found herself pinned under Ruby, who had fallen on top of her.

Silver eyes met blue, and they stayed there on the floor for several minutes before Weiss realised what was happening, she let out a strangled cry, and pushed the other girl off of her. She shot to her feet, her face burning, and began to gather up all of the books, jamming them back into the box.

Ruby got to her feet and watched her partner stuff the last book back into the box, her grin replaced with a slightly dazed look.

The heiress glanced at Ruby, and then looked away immediately when their eyes met, she stood awkwardly in the hall, shifting from foot to foot.

Ruby suddenly smiled as she realised what had just happened, she looked down at her skirt (Which was still out of place), and back at Weiss, "What's wrong Weiss?" she asked, taking a step towards the blushing girl "Shouldn't we get these books to the library."

Weiss backed away from the other girl, trying to hide her face. Ruby continued to advance on her, so she turned and ran, moving so fast it was as if she had cast one of her symbols.

"Weiss, wait." called Ruby, and she took off after her.

Crouched in the shadows, Yang grinned. She closed her phone and slipped it in her pocket. The blond had gone looking for Ruby, and had managed to record the entire thing. Her brain was already working overtime, trying to think of the best possible way to use the recording to blackmail Weiss.

She knew Ruby wouldn't care who saw it, she wasn't exactly very good at hiding the massive crush she had on the heiress, (how Weiss hadn't noticed yet was beyond Yang). Weiss however, now she would definitely want to keep it hidden.

Oh the fun she was going to have.

The box remained where it had been dropped the entire day, and Juane, being the clumsy idiot he is, managed to trip over it and knock himself unconscious.

And Weiss, she spent the next week trying to avoid Ruby, and failed completely.

**Authors note: Well, hope you liked it, I certainly enjoyed writing it.**

**Oh Yang, why must you tease them so much?**

**I'll be writing more RWBY one-shots from now on, so expect another one soon.**

**As always, review and tell me what you think**

**Fireprooflawyer 8)**

**PS: Check out momxtoshiro's stuff, who has some really good RWBY fanfics, and is definitely your kind of writer if you like white rose.**


End file.
